


All Alone

by milktoast



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, May be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo spends many nights alone, clutching his marked hand like a lifeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

__Corvo spends many nights alone, clutching his marked hand like a lifeline.

The Outsider looked upon him in both interest and confusion. He himself had never felt the sensation of loneliness, not since he was a mortal. Something tugged at him, though. Something in Corvo drew him outside the Void to his aid.

Corvo looked up to see The Outsider, standing over him, observing him. He then looked back at the floor, as he received a look of pity from The Outsider.

Hesitantly, the god sat down next to the assassin. The Outsider rested a cold hand over his mark on Corvo. It began to glow, a soothing warmth seeming to radiate from it. Corvo looked at him in surprise, but didn't pull his hand away. The god's eyes were black as pitch, almost as empty as the Void itself. But the darkness comforted him. It comforted him when nothing else could.

And they sat there like that for hours. The Outsider's hand latched onto Corvo's, sharing a peaceful silence. It made Corvo wonder why the Overseers ever rejected The Outsider in the first place.

But he decided that he'd ponder that thought in the morning.


End file.
